


Are You Mine?

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Beads, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Leashes, Multi, Sub Sam, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's laying on one of the couches watching television while Castiel is sitting in the chair, cock out and soft. He gestures for Sam to come over, and Sam stands up, walking to the pillow between Castiel's feet, kneeling down on it. He takes Castiel's cock into his mouth, but he doesn't suck or lick, just lets it sit on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam has spent all day at Benny and Castiel's feet. It's a slow weekend with nothing going on besides this.

His collar lays at the hollow of his throat, and his cock is hard between his legs, but it's not a priority right now.

Benny's laying on one of the couches watching television while Castiel is sitting in the chair, cock out and soft. He gestures for Sam to come over, and Sam stands up, walking to the pillow between Castiel's feet, kneeling down on it.

He takes Castiel's cock into his mouth, but he doesn't suck or lick, just lets it sit on his tongue.

It's reassuring in a way Sam's not totally sure of, the weight of Castiel in his mouth and the way he smells something so familiar that having it long term like this is heaven.

"Good boy," Benny says behind him, and it sends a shiver down his spine. It’s another hour before Castiel moves, thrusting his hips up into the wet heat of Sam’s mouth, and Sam takes it as his cue to start working.

His jaw hurts already, but he bobs and licks, laps and sucks anyway. Sam uses every trick he knows to make Castiel feel good, but just as he’s about to come he shoves Sam back.

He laughs breathlessly, pets down the side of Sam’s face and he leans into the touch.

“Not yet, baby, we have to take care of you first. There’s another present for you in your closet. If you can find it you can have it. Benny and I will be upstairs. Prep yourself and bring the gift up to the bedroom when you’re done.”

Sam nods and waits until they’ve both let the room before he runs to the closet.

He digs around without making a mess, trying to find the thing, but he can’t. There’s nothing new in the closet, only all of their old things, kept in boxes so they stay clean.

Only when he starts to dig through the back of the closet does he find it. It’s a large box, black and wrapped with a big red ribbon. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to open it, Castiel didn’t tell him to do so. Sam figures it’s probably best he left it untouched.

He grabs a bottle of lube and preps himself thoroughly. Anything could be in that box, huge or small, and he’s going to be prepared for it.

Excitement makes his heart pound, eyes wide, butterflies making his stomach flip.

He’s careful walking up the stairs so he doesn’t drop the package, and he walks into the bedroom.

“Good boy,” Benny praises again. Sam hands the gift to him, and Benny unties the ribbon. Sam tilts his head so he can see around the lid. Benny pulls the long string out of the box, and it makes Sam shudder. He’s glad he prepared himself well, the biggest bead is wider than Benny’s cock, and that’s saying something.

They’re black beads on a string, and Sam is so excited to have them in him. He pitches himself onto the bed, spreads his cheeks, panting as he looks back at Castiel and Benny who are grinning down at him.

“Not this time, Sam. Spread yourself out.”

Sam turns so he’s on his back. He puts his arms against the bedposts, and Castiel fastens his wrists there. He thinks Benny is going to tie his ankles to the footboard, but instead he pushes Sam’s knees up to his chest, spreading his cheeks like before.

He hums.

“Good and stretched just like we asked,” he says approvingly. “Do you want a ring?” Benny asks, trailing a finger over Sam’s balls. Sam bites his lip and nods.

Benny slips it on, but it’s different feeling than his other rings, plastic like and larger than the little strip they have used in the past. His observation proves true because Benny switches a little knob at the base and it buzzes to life. Sam cries out, and his legs thrash. Benny holds them there, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You said you wanted it, sugar, are you changing your mind?” Sam shakes his head, eyes rolling back as little shocks shoot through his system. It feels so good, and if the ring wasn’t in place, he’d have already come embarrassingly enough.

Benny pats his inner thigh, the part that’s exposed because his legs are spread so wide apart. Castiel comes back into the room after grabbing some more lube. Sam watches him coat the string thoroughly, and then the first is being pressed to his hole. It’s small, only about the thickness of two of his fingers.

It’s an odd feeling with it inside of him. It’s not long, but spherical, and it’s making it hard to focus on any one thing.

“Sam, tell me when,” Castiel says quietly, and he holds up a finger.

He shifts his hips, groaning as the little ball moves deeper inside of him. The second one is trying to find its way inside of him, and Cas aids it with a little push, his thumb inside of Sam for all of two seconds.

Sam bites out an incoherent noise. It’s not a bad feeling, but Sam isn’t sure he likes it. Benny rubs his arms and chest.

“Are you okay, Sam? Talk to us,” He says, and Sam whimpers.

“More.”

Castiel presses the third bead to his rim, pushes it in. That one hurts a little.

Sam tries to get out of the bonds he’s strapped into, but it’s not working. They aren’t even loosening. Benny cards a hand through his hair, grabbing at his neck, and when he pulls away a leash is hooked onto his collar.

These are his favorite times when he’s asked to give over everything to them, to accept instead of giving. Outside of the bedroom, outside of their house, he’s expected to work and give and give, but right now all he can do is take.

Benny yanks on the collar, and Sam grunts, pulls his head up so Benny can kiss him properly. Castiel pushes the final bead into him, and he pants into Benny’s mouth. It’s too much all at once, and he squirms, trying to find a comfortable position.

The beads are shifting and moving inside of him, and when they start to roll over his prostate, he wails. They’ve turned off the ring, but now Benny turns the vibrations back on. He jerks, flailing, trying to get himself out of the bonds so he can get some friction of his cock.

“Ah, Benny, Cas -- fuck -- please!” Sam begs, closing his eyes shut, moaning so loud the neighbors can probably hear.

Slowly but surely Castiel begins to pull the beads out. They stretch him so wide, and they’re filling him up, finding places deep inside that Sam didn’t know felt so good.

“Cas!” He whines, and it’s a high pitched sound at the front of his throat. He’s on the brink of coming with the damn ring on it’s so good, and then finally the last bead is out. Sam pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Benny pulls on the leash so Sam leans his head up, and his sweaty hair is brushed to the side.

“Do you want to come, Sam?” Benny asks, and he nods. “Show us.”

Sam falters. How the hell is he supposed to show them how much he needs to come if he’s totally bound?

He lets his body go lax against his restraints, lowers his legs, and then finally he bares his neck, looking up at them both through his lashes.

That earns him two growls from his Doms and their hands both start working to get the ring off of the base of his cock.

When it happens, Sam’s not prepared for how hard he comes. His dick thickens, fattens until it’s flushed bright red, and then he orgasms.

“ _Hnnng_!” Someone strokes him through it, and as he’s orgasming someone unties the straps holding his arms to the bed.

Blood rushes back into his fingers, and the sensation makes him come all the harder.

“Good, Sam, good. Let go.”

Sam lets his body relax as he finishes, and he’s left with the pleasant feeling like he’s floating.

He’s pulled up from the bed so they can put fresh sheets on the mattress, and Benny holds him in his arms while he waits to go back down between pillows and bodies.

He’s cleaned off with a washcloth, a water bottle pushed into his face, and he downs it greedily, sucking the water from the opening. Some drips from the sides of his mouth, and Castiel’s finger catches the little drops.

“Do you want to shower?” Benny asks, and he nods. Everything is wet with sweat and come, and he needs to get clean before he can properly settle down. “Cas, I’ll clean him up if you put the sheets in the washer.”

“Okay, I love you, Sam,” Castiel kisses him for a moment, and then they’re all parting ways.

Whereas Cas is a soft and gentle cleaner, Benny scrubs the hell out of Sam’s skin. He isn’t sure which way is his favorite as he feels amazing after both of them have touched him like this.

Benny makes him come one more time, thumbing at his slit, massaging his balls, come splattering to paint the shower wall white as his groans fill the bathroom and echo out into the hall.

He’s dried off and carried to bed, too limp to do much else.

Sometimes he hates how easily his body goes numb after play time, but Castiel and Benny love how cuddly he is after a few good orgasms.

Cas is already in bed, and Sam falls into his arms. Benny plasters himself to Sam’s back, breathing against the nape of his neck.

“Love you guys.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you, Sam.”

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and Sam is sure as hell of what he’s thankful for, and he’s glad he gets to spend his time with them every day.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
